


惩罚

by Suzuka_Yuriko



Category: ABO - Fandom, R18 - Fandom, 青白 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka_Yuriko/pseuds/Suzuka_Yuriko





	惩罚

微凉的晚风吹过，天色渐渐暗了下来。岑碧青赤着白嫩的小脚，踏在归家的路上，脚踝上银色的铃铛随着步伐“叮铃叮铃”地摇晃着。  
她小心翼翼地推开虚掩着的门，抬眼一望，便看到了正坐在屋中的姐姐，活泼的气息瞬间消失殆尽，略微羞愧地低下了头。  
白素贞挑了挑眉，注视着垂头丧气的少女。淡紫色的纱裙只堪堪遮住了臀部，脚踝上系着的银铃铛被白皙的双腿衬得晃眼。与纱裙同色的浅紫色胸衣遮不住那一抹诱人的沟壑，性感的背部更是几乎不加掩饰地展露着。甜腻的桃花香若有若无地自少女的后颈散发到空气中——更要命的是白素贞清楚地知道这样一个绝世尤物其实是Alpha。  
白素贞揉了揉眉心，声音中已经带上了几分愠怒。  
“小青，现在是何时了？为何现在才回家？”  
岑碧青微微躬了躬身子，白皙的双臂无措地虚遮着自己的身体。“我错了嘛……姐姐……”岑碧青无辜地眨着双眼，直勾勾地望着白素贞。  
白素贞索性闭上了双眼，甜腻的桃花香围绕着她，身体微微地有些燥热，清冷的兰花香不自觉地便飘散出来。  
“小青，过来。”  
岑碧青闻言身子微微一晃，但还是胆怯地走到了姐姐的身旁。白素贞睁开眼睛看着比自己还高些许的妹妹，淡紫色近乎透明的面纱下那张充满侵略性的俏脸此刻却浮现着难以言喻的羞涩神情。  
“趴到我腿上来。”  
姐姐轻柔的声音传到岑碧青的耳中，脸颊在一瞬间变得滚烫，甚至耳尖也染上了俏皮的红色。岑碧青犹豫了一下，解下了纱裙，乖乖地俯身趴在姐姐的大腿上。  
薄薄的浅紫色亵裤勉强地遮住了岑碧青的翘臀，雪白的臀肉争先恐后地从亵裤的边缘溢出来。白素贞轻轻地捏了捏溢出的臀肉，羊脂般柔嫩的皮肤上便留下了五个淡红色的指痕。  
岑碧青满脸通红地将脑袋埋在臂弯中，臀部的感官仿佛被无限地放大了一般，姐姐微凉的指尖轻轻地触碰带来些许冰凉和酥痒。  
指尖忽然离开了她的臀部，岑碧青还未反应过来，翘臀就被姐姐不轻不重地拍了一下，微微地痛感伴随着清脆的“啪”的一声传到她空白的大脑中。  
“嗯……”岑碧青不由自主地一声呻吟将两个人的耳尖都染的通红。好……好丢人……，岑碧青只觉得身体燥热不安，连空气都染上了暧昧的炽热。身下的腺体不合时宜地挺立起来，直直地顶着白素贞的大腿。  
白素贞也羞红着脸，秀气的巴掌一下又一下地落在岑碧青的翘臀上，指间是一波又一波雪白淫靡的臀浪，耳边是青儿断断续续的呻吟，鼻间嗅着空气中交缠的桃花和兰花香。  
岑碧青只觉得臀部越来越热，疼痛随着姐姐玉手的起起落落越来越痛，却又有种难以言说的快感。想要姐姐……思绪飘出的那一刹那，白素贞的玉手又重重地落在了岑碧青已经被染成桃红的臀峰上。  
难以忍受的疼痛让岑碧青的呻吟不自觉地带上了哭腔，敏感至极的身子突然剧烈地颤抖了一下。  
“呜，不……不要了，姐姐，青儿知错了。”岑碧青回过头看着白素贞，微红的眼角已经渗出了两行泪痕。白素贞最见不得青儿撒娇，举起的手慢慢地落在了岑碧青纤细的腰肢上，另一只手像是安抚小兽一般地抚摸着岑碧青的黑发。  
“小青不哭了，知道错了吗？”  
岑碧青亮晶晶的眼睛望着白素贞，用力地点了两下头。  
白素贞笑了起来，轻轻地揉捏着岑碧青的翘臀。微微肿起的臀部让更多的臀肉溢了出来，纵使是隔着那形同虚设的亵裤，白素贞也能清楚地看到被染成和岑碧青脸颊一样的桃红色。真好看……白素贞不得由衷地赞叹到。身体和室内的温度都高到一个暧昧的地步，青儿眼中躲藏着的欲望和抵着自己大腿的花柱她并非毫无察觉。  
“起来吧，小青。”  
岑碧青扭扭捏捏地站了起来，她想去揉一下疼痛的臀部，却又不好意思，只得双手无措地十指交缠在一起。  
“和我来。”白素贞站起身，牵起岑碧青的手将她带到了卧室巨大的落地镜前。意识到即将发生什么的岑碧青下意识地将头偏过去，不敢直视落地镜上的画面，却对上了白素贞笑成一弯月牙的双眼。  
“小青多好看啊，为什么不敢看呢？”白素贞抽出双手，轻轻地摸着岑碧青的脸颊，强迫着她看着落地镜。另一只手不知道何时滑到了岑碧青桃红色的翘臀上，轻轻地点着。  
被惩罚过的臀部极其敏感，每点一下都伴随着微微的刺痛和酥麻的快意，像煽风点火一般挑着岑碧青的欲望。下身的腺体已经硬得发疼，想要突破着亵裤的束缚，露出一小截粉嫩的冠头，冠头断断续续地分泌着液体，将亵裤的前端染成淫靡的深色。  
“姐姐……求你……去床上好不好？”岑碧青几乎要被欺负得哭出来，白素贞却不打算放过她，左手捉着亵裤的带子一扯，岑碧青性感的桃红色臀部毫无遮掩地暴露在镜中，微肿的翘臀和腰肢形成了一个惊人的弧度。  
“呜呜……”过于淫靡的画面让岑碧青不由自主夹紧了双腿，羞耻的泪水夺眶而出。  
“小青真美，小青也很喜欢自己桃红色的屁股吧。”白素贞贴着岑碧青的耳朵，笑意吟吟地说着淫靡的话语，“你看，小小青都这么硬了呢。”  
冰凉的玉手摸上滚烫的花柱，狠狠地向下撸了一把。  
“呜……姐姐！”触电一样的快感让岑碧青一下软了身子，颤抖着趴在冰凉的镜面上。  
柔若无骨的手包裹着最敏感的冠头，残忍地轻轻摩挲着，几乎每一个敏感的点都被毫无遗漏地照顾到了。左手也不停歇的绕过岑碧青的腰肢，夹起左乳挺立的红果，轻轻地拨弄着。  
身体敏感至极，白素贞每一个微小的动作都让快意无限地涌进岑碧青的脑海中，太多了，岑碧青已经无法思考了。她只能感到一股热流在下腹聚集，眼神逐渐失焦直至眼前一片漆黑。  
“嗯……”花柱剧烈地抖动起来，伴随着白浊的精水涌出，将白素贞的素手和光洁的镜面染上一层淫靡的颜色。白素贞微微皱眉，将手探到岑碧青的红唇旁。  
“喝掉。”理智已经回归的岑碧青闻言，可怜兮兮地回过头看着白素贞，却只看到白素贞恶趣味的笑容。她讨好般地盯着白素贞的双眼，伸出小舌，轻轻地一卷便将白素贞手上的精水舔舐干净，仰头咽下口中的液体。  
“姐姐，还想要……”她讨好般地环着姐姐的腰肢，身下的腺体再度挺立起来，杵着白素贞的小腹。空气中的桃花香甜腻到难以忍受的地步，白素贞体内的热流已经难以抑制，亵裤被不断渗出的蜜液染湿，黏糊糊地贴在身上，难受的紧。  
“小青，抱我去床上。”Omega的本能在向Alpha屈服，白素贞的身体软倒在岑碧青的怀中。岑碧青托着白素贞柔软的臀，身下的腺体隔着衣物一下一下地顶着白素贞的蜜穴。岑碧青轻轻地放下白素贞，白素贞勾着她的玉颈，两个人一起倒在了床上。  
岑碧青将白素贞压在身下，胡乱地解开她的衣物，抛到床下。白素贞红着眼角，如瀑般地黑发散开在床上，被诱导着进入发情期的她全身都染上了一层诱人的粉红色，小腿不安分地勾着岑碧青的腰肢。岑碧青俯下身，轻轻地分开肿胀的花瓣，炽热的鼻息打在挺立的花蒂上，引得发情期的Omega一声娇吟，身体微微颤抖，又是一小股蜜液淌了出来。  
“别看了，青儿，进……进来……”发情期的白素贞连说话都带上了些许似娇嗔一般地尾音，往日作为姐姐的威严消失殆尽。岑碧青不忍心看着姐姐被情欲折磨，扶着花柱，一个挺身便进入了身下的Omega。  
Omega变了调的娇吟伴随着Alpha轻声的叹息，蜜穴中的蜜肉争先恐后地欢迎着熟悉的花柱，岑碧青只感觉下身像是有无数只小手温柔地绞着她的腺体，带着一阵阵令人头皮发麻的快意。岑碧青微微抽出一点腺体，随后便更加卖力的推入姐姐的蜜穴中，狠狠地戳着柔嫩的花心。  
年轻的Alpha似乎有用不完的力，每一下的进入都是那么地迅速有力。蜜穴止不住地颤抖着，酥麻的快感成倍地冲击着情迷意乱的白素贞，生理盐水控制不住地从眼角滑落。  
“慢……慢点……小青！”白素贞的声音染上了哭腔，岑碧青却好不理会，依然保持着疾风骤雨般地攻势。  
“小青！”勾着岑碧青腰肢的小腿忽地收紧，蜜穴痉挛着，一股热流从花心涌出狠狠地冲刷着还在不断戳刺着的冠头。白素贞哭着迎来了第一个高潮。岑碧青坏心的轻轻咬着白素贞挺立的乳尖，逆着喷涌的花蜜狠狠地更快地抽插着。  
“停，停下来，小青！”白素贞的声音忽的拔高了几度，还在痉挛着的蜜肉承受不住花柱的研磨，大股的蜜液从两人的交合出涌出。处在高潮的身体无比敏感，几下进出便让白素贞哭得梨花带雨。  
第一次高潮的快意还未褪去，白素贞便被送上了第二次高潮。灭顶的快感让大脑一片空白，耳边只剩下自己不知羞耻的尖叫和岑碧青低低的呻吟。不停痉挛的蜜穴紧紧地绞着花柱，花柱跳动着在温暖的花穴中逆着潮水射了出来。  
无力躺在床上的白素贞羞耻的用手遮住了自己的眼睛，雪白的乳房随着不稳的气息以上一下地起伏着。岑碧青也避过眼去，不敢去看交合处那过于淫靡的场景。  
激烈的性事将床单染湿了，岑碧青抱起白素贞，轻声耳语道：“姐姐，去我房间睡吧。”  
“嗯。”白素贞勾着她满是咬痕的脖颈，有气无力地答应着。  
岑碧青的嘴角露出一抹奸计得逞的笑容——希望这样的惩罚，多来几次为好。  
End


End file.
